Pretty Little Liars
by AlineCardozo13
Summary: A series of oneshots, my thoughts on episodes... Finchel, EvanBerry, Fuinn majorly
1. Standing Up For Your Love

A/N: thus has been changed intona oneshots series Disclaimer; I don't own glee Ryan Murphy does Episode: Christmas Episode Ispiration; What if Rachel didn't make out with Puck, what if Finn lying to her and yelling at her was her last straw? In my words what should've happen in Special Education

Title: Pretty Little Liar

Pairing: Finn/Rachel, Sam/ Rachel friendship/one sided

I've been changing, **losing faith** in everything I see.

Every part of me.

You **should** be the **one**.

Light this fire, take me higher

Pretty little liar

Pretty little liar

**Don't you lie to me now**?

Sam's pov

"What did Rachel do?" Sam asked looking at everyone in the room in disgust. Everyone's eyes were now on him.

"What?" Quinn asked him

"Well I know Rachel is kinda of mean, and really selfish but what did she do to deserve all of this hate? I'm mean she just likes to be the star cause all of you only treat her with respect whenever she sings, so I get that… But you said Mr. Shue that this was suppose to be a family, last time I check a family," he put in air quotes." Doesn't constantly trying to tear a person down… And why is it only her? If anything Santana deserves the same amount of hate, and how can you hold that information from someone? Even if you hate her out of respect you could've told her… This is some bullshit type of family. You do realized your doing the exact same thing Kerfosky did to Kurt only verbally and guess what? Kurt went to a different school for this shit! Now like what I said before, what did she do?"

Everyone stared at Sam speechless. Sam shrugged his shoulders and went up to Rachel; there was oblivious pain in her eyes He bended down and hugged the hurting Jew… Sam looked at a stunned Finn

"And where are you? She your GIRLFRIEND I thing by that statement alone you should try to stand up for her but here you are laughing along with them, you are terrible." Sam spat out

's Pov

He stood speechless thing on what Sam just said, I mean he knew they were unfair to Rachel but she asked for it, but now that he thought it through, when Rachel sang everyone respected and loved her, and when she talked she was always put down and he did nothing but encourage that. He felt himself feel sick, he looked at Rachel nothing but pain flashed through her eyes, she put on a quick fake smile and got out of Sam's arms…

"We can talk about this later right now we have sectionals to win." Rachel tried before leaving the room

Monday-

Finn's Pov

"Are we something special?" He asked her,

He knew he had a lot of making up to do after Sam's speech and realized every word he said was right he was the world's suckiest boyfriend but he was planning on showing her that he can, and will, change…

"I want us to be." She said sadly

"What do you mean you want to be? Aren't we something special?" He asked her his eyebrows came together.

She pulled him into a classroom.

"Finn, Sam was right about everything on Saturday, whenever someone makes fun of me you either just stand there or agree with them, you've I have to ask you that I'm pretty, I had to change my outfit for you to realize that I'm actually pretty and even then you treated me horribly, I should be with something who likes me for who I am and never want me to change. And then you lie to me." Rachel said before getting cutoff

" We weren't together!" He said

"Do you hear yourself? Yes we weren't dating but I gave you so many chance to tell me, when I told you about Jessie? Instead you lied to me Finn. You made me have some thought that we would be doing something special together and you lied and the worst part? Yeah I'm kind of scary but if YOU would've told me, yes I would've been angry but then I would get over it because you told me instead of me having to find out from some else. Someone who seems that her mission in life is for me to not have one. How do you expect me to trust you?"

Finn found himself breath out and slowly soaking in her words… Every single thing she said was true…

"I love you, but god I'm terrible aren't I?" He said

No Finn you will not shed an fing tear….

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked her straightly.

"No, I love you to much I saying if things don't change between us sooner, I just might." Rachel said looking him in the yes; it was obvious that she was crying.

He bended down and genteelly kissed her.

"I promise you, no more lies, I will change," he said

She nodded and hugged him tightly

Like? So this is how, in my eyes Special Education should've went… Review or I wont post. Thanks

-Aline


	2. Important Author's note

A/N: Ok so I'm updating on Sunday, I promise, My Winter Formal is tomorrow so I'm gonna spend most of my day getting pretty for my date ;), But I promise by sunday there will be a new chapter...

-Aline


End file.
